Broken Soul
by CherubKatan
Summary: Ran was a happy man, had a wonderful lover a life that was going as pleasantly as it could, until one day everything changed in a matter of seconds. (One shot Yaoi and some naughty stuff) R


            I don't own Weiß Kreuz. There that's enough of a damn disclaimer. I'm not putting anything else down. Anyone who still thinks that I do own the damn rights to it is stupid as all fucking hell.

Notes: This does contain Yaoi and other things. Don't like it… I'm not holding a fucking gun to your head to make you read the damn thing. 

Broken Soul

            The weather forecast for today called for a beautiful sunny day, but that was a lie. The same type of lie that my lover fed me almost three months ago, but then again, he, just like the weatherman, couldn't predict that in a moment's notice, the sunshine of my own life would turn into a heavy mental storm.

            The torment of my soul and body isn't the same shade of gray as the clouds forming on the eastern horizon. It is a dull black. I question myself on why it happened to me, but the answer is always the same. I don't know. One thing I do know is that when I think about the words my lover spoke to me before I left him that night makes me want to laugh at the irony of it all, but I can't do that. All I can do is sit here, in my lover's apartment, and gaze out the window, watching anything and everything.

            In a way, it's strange. The only reason I'm here at his apartment is because Kritiker placed me on suspension. To what reason, was that for? I had almost risked exposure on who and what my teammates and I did for a living.

            To be quite honest, I don't care if I've been suspended or not. It gets me away from him, the one who caused this mess, and gets me away from the others, with their pity and concerned filled eyes.

            It's his eyes most of all that, though, that I can't stand looking into. I see the guilt lingering within them. He knows what he has done to me, but then everyone knows now, even my lover. Seeing the guilt though, doesn't make me want to be around him anymore. I can't stand to be there… and that … I'm afraid of him.

            Sounds kind of funny doesn't it? Of all the people in the world, I, Fujimiya, Ran, is afraid of one man. I've faced down armies, killers, the scum of the known earth, you name it, and I've probably killed it, with less fear that when I'm near him.

            Now I probably have all of you wondering about what it is that I keep going on about. I know I've given the conclusion to the story and situation, but just bear with me for a moment or two. You will soon understand what I'm talking about; just give me some time and patience. Here I'll start now but at the beginning of the day somewhat. Know this I start at the beginning so I don't rush into things to quickly, be too over blown by the emotional wreck that I've become. Thinking on the hours before soothes me and will hopefully fortify me throughout the telling of this tale, or what ever you wish to call it.

*

            The days were just starting to become warmer as winter began to fade into spring. Great trees that were once dead and dormant started to bud forth with new life, the pale green leaves. People smiled more often as they moved about their business. The gloominess that was associated with winter was dwindling down to nothing as joy made it's way into everyone's hearts.

            It started out to be a fairly pleasant day for me. No one was inside the little flower shop known as the Koneko, which three other men and I ran during the day. No annoying schoolgirls were there to bug me so I was able to finish up a couple of days worth of book keeping, bringing us up to date. My three co-workers could never understand the reason behind me always volunteering to keep up on our accounts, but I do. I guess I get a sense of satisfaction, when I've seen how much profit our tiny flower shop has made since I started to work with them. Sadly, to say though, I'm not here to talk about money.

            Near the end of my shift, business began to pick up a bit. Not so much as that I had to stay over my allotted time, but just enough to keep me from getting too bored while I had about an hour left. Soon enough, I was out the door and on my way to my lover's little apartment, where I would spend the rest of the day in complete and utter bliss.

            This part of the story is only the calm before the storm, so please, just bear with me as I go over it.

            It was ten until seven when I reached his home. A bottle of wine was tucked under my arm, having purchased it on a whim. With my other hand, I politely rapped on the door, and then stepped inside. I don't know why I had even bothered to knock on his door; his place was like a second home to me.

            As I stepped inside, I could tell right away that I was going to have a decent time with my lover. I saw all of this through the mood of the place.

            The atmosphere he had set up was one of light seduction. Lights dimmed to perfection and scattered candlelight illuminated what seemed like the entire place. While the candlelight flickered in an unseen breeze, soft music could be heard playing from my lover's stereo. All of this was his way of reminding me of what today was. It was our anniversary.

            Astonishment rippled through me as I went further into the apartment. This was a side of my lover that I had never seen, since he was always an outrageous flirt, and would just as quickly jump into a bed with someone as my coworker Yohji.

            As that thought passed through my mind, I heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen.

            Upon hearing the noise, I rushed in there to see what had caused the sound.

            My lover stood there in the middle of the room, his arms dangling at his sides. At his feet lay a tray that, by the looks of what now surrounded him, once held freshly baked croissants.

            A brief smile passed over my lips. He was cooking dinner for the both of us. How thoughtful of him!

            I was about to tell him how much of a pleasant shock it was to find him there doing all of this, when I caught sight of his face.

            He was pouting. Yes, I know what you're all thinking, "Why in hell would a grown man be pouting?" We'll come to that soon enough. Now my lover doesn't always pout, it's just something he does on occasion. I will say though that when he does do it, it's absolutely the most adorable thing I've ever seen. His lower lip puffs out in the cutest way along with the infinite look of puppy dog sadness in his beautiful eyes. I can't help it. It's cute. I digress though from what I'm trying to tell everyone about.

            When I saw the pout on his lovely face, I had to pull him into a tight embrace, and as I did so, I spoke softly to him, "Don't worry about the croissants, love, we don't need them."

            As those words passed over my lips, the strangest thing occurred.

            My lover, who is usually so eager to be in my arms, pulled away from my embrace, stepped back, and looked at me.

            The look that was thrown in my direction wasn't a very pleasant love filled one. It was more of a pout borderline glare, more glare though than pout and could almost rival my very well known trademarked glare. I almost would call it partially comically now but at the time, I saw it, I was bewildered. I didn't know why he was glaring at me so, and it caused me to take my own step back in fear of what he might do to me.

            "I'm no where near as bad as that slut of a coworker of yours!" He half growled at me.

            My eyes widened in surprise. I had almost forgotten that my lover possessed the special talent of telepathy. It passed my mind because I had been with him for such a long time now, that I've grown used to the fact that he does it on occasion. This was obviously one of the times he had used it though.

            "I'm sorry, Schu. I wasn't trying to be offensive with that comment. I honestly love the way you are, it's just that there are a few qualities that you have about you that remind me of him. Mainly referring to your sex drive, but I don't worry that you're going off and sleeping with anyone and everyone. I know that you have more morals than he does." I said in soft tones, hoping that it would placate my slightly angry lover into compliance.

            I looked at him for a second then realized what he had said and done. "Wait a minute! Why were you in my mind?"

            Schu's face went from a glare to a sheepish look. "Well, koi, the reason is this. I wanted to know what your reaction would be when you came, but as you can see…" He pointed to the ground surrounding him. "I was busy with cooking and wasn't able to be in there, so I went into your mind as soon as you stepped up to the door." He smiled at me beatifically. "I will say though, that I would have rather witnessed your expression first hand than sift through your thoughts to find out what it was." 

            He began to slowly inch closer to me. "I'm glad you had a pleasant shock from all of this." He continued to move closer. The whole time he did so, it seemed as if I could feel his hot breath bearing down on me, seductively. Soon, his lips were less than an inch from mine, tantalizing me by their proximity, when he turned his head suddenly, looking down at what I was still carrying in my arms. Schu spotted the bottle of wine there, grabbed it, and threw it in the fridge. " We'll just let that start to chill, come koibito, let's go to the living room and wait for dinner to finish."

            The whole evening that I spent with my love was wonderful. Just the sensual ness of it all made me remember how much I loved him. In other words, everything was perfect. Dinner was wonderful. I had no idea that he was such a fantastic cook.

            Now you are all wondering what it was that we ate that night. That's fine, I don't mind telling you in the least.

            Dinner consisted of tender, juicy, boneless chicken breasts, covered in rich mushroom gravy. Creamy mashed potatoes with bits of garlic in them were one of the side dishes as well as a wonderful assortment of mixed vegetables. Get this, he made it all none of it was canned it was all home made. And, to top it all off he baked, yes baked, a hand made raspberry tart that; I close my eyes even now; made my mouth water with each wondrous bite I took.

            After we had finished the masterfully arranged meal, we proceeded back into the living room, where we watched a couple of movies that he had picked out, to get us into a sort of sexual mood. I will have to say that at this point I didn't think we needed the movies, he was doing a great job without them, but still they were good movies. While we did that we broke open the wine bottle and sipped on the delicious vintage, each enjoying the other's proximity towards one another.

            Soon enough the wine started to work it's way into my blood stream and I began to feel a trifle giddy. That was when the fun part happened.

            He looked over at me with lust filled eyes, a smirk lingering on his sensuous lips and leaned over.

            Running his hand up my thigh, he continued to gaze at me. It was almost as if he were eating me with his beautiful blue eyes. After that point in time things got hot, after we watched the movies we had sex.

            I can hear all of you groaning. Why what ever is the matter? Too much detail, or is it not enough? Do you want me to tell you that his kisses felt like down as his lips roamed over my body? On the other hand, would you rather hear about how his strong hands kneaded my taunt muscles from the long day I had at work. Maybe you would rather me go so far as to describe how he pushed himself into with long forceful thrusts?  … Perverts… it should be enough for all of you to know that we had sex. I'm not about to go into that great of a detail just to satisfy your hentai minds. 

            Besides, if you want all of the steamy details, go to my lover. I'm sure he'll regal you with the conquest he made that night. I won't though. I don't fuck and tell.

            Honestly, I'm almost beginning to wonder why I'm telling you all of this. It's not as if it will make things better for me. I've told countless people the same story, in slightly different ways but still my mind lingers on this part and I'm loathed to finish the tale, but as some may say. The show must go on. 

            After that wonderful bout of sex we had, I disentangled myself from his arms and quickly told him that I had to go home because I had to work the morning shift again the next day.

            He almost wouldn't let me leave though, saying that it was unfair that the store took up all my free time with him, but I had to tell him that unless he wanted my coworkers to find out what I was up to, getting himself killed afterwards, that I had to leave. Though I did promise him after a couple of lingering kisses later that I would be back tomorrow, if something didn't show up.

            The walk home was nothing really so I don't see any reason as to why I should describe that… it's when I got home that things took their turn for the worse.

            I slowly stalked the lower terrace of the apartment complex, that my three coworkers and I lived in. doing something like that was probably totally unnecessary, but then again it seemed to me that everyone who rented homes there were asleep. There was also the fact, that I was still well imbibed with the wine my lover and I had drank a few hours earlier. I was still buzzed slightly.

            I reached the bottom of the stairs that accessed my own little home and stopped. A wave of dizziness had passed over me at that point and by the time it slipped by, I was thoroughly grateful that we four were not forced to live under the same roof. For that matter, I doubt we could have. Each one of us vying for the use of the bathroom or kitchen would not have been a pretty sight.

            There was one bad thing that came to my mind as I stood there at the bottom of the steps in total darkness and let me tell you it wasn't a very pretty thought.

            I saw the four of us living in one room. I don't know where it could have been; maybe it was some little apartment type setting just above the Koneko. Omi, Ken, and I were sitting at the breakfast table eating our breakfast, and guess whom just waltzes right in, our very own Kudoh, Yohji. Now all of you are probably wondering what is so wrong with that mental scene playing out in my mind. I'll tell you right now I'm not finished yet.

            It wasn't just any image of him. It was a terrible one. It was of the type that would have haunted me the rest of my life if what had happened to me later hadn't. He was walking into the kitchen, no shirt on, no pants on, leaving his hairy legs visible to the world, but worst of all he was wearing a leopard print Speedo, a tight fitting one at that. I tell you, that, that mental image alone would turn a gay man straight. Yohji with unshaved legs and to top it all off the Speedo, no one in their right mind, gay or straight would be caught dead in a fashion disaster such as that. Yet, there he was in there with it on. I still shudder as that picture comes to mind.

            Hell, my fashion sense is even better compared to that…

            Don't any of you dare say a word about that orange sweater of mine. I know that my skin is as white as the newly fallen snow. I can see that my hair is the same red as sun ripened strawberry's ready to be picked. I also understand that, that sweater is a complete contrast to me but you know what… I have my reasons for wearing it. 

            Reason one: I wear it in hopes of getting those damnable schoolgirls away from me, although for some reason it still hasn't worked. At this point, I'm tempted to start dressing in drag just to get their damn hands off me.

            Reason number two: It holds sentimental value to me. My sister Aya gave it to me, along with the pair of earrings that I wear, so I wear it and them for her sake and her sake only.

            Anyway, I was only standing there for a few minutes. Uttering silent prays of thanksgiving to the gods and to Kritiker that I didn't have to put up with that sight, when none other than he started to call out to me.

            "Psst … Aya!" He cried out. To me it sounded almost as if he had tried to whisper but didn't succeed.

            Instead of answering the man, I decided that my best option was to ignore him. I began to take the steps upstairs one at a time, slowly as not to over balance my befuddled state and cause myself to fall backwards, breaking my neck. I pretended not to have heard him at all.

            That however did not work.

            "Yo, Aya!" His voiced slurred slightly on my name. "I know that's you there. You're the only person that lives here with hair as red as yours! I also know that you're not deaf! Come here, I need your help!"

            I almost groaned aloud with those words. I didn't want to help him out of whatever situation the moron had gotten himself into, but I also didn't want him to wake everyone up in the complex. The one thing I did want to do was to go up to my own apartment, go inside, and pass out on my nice warm bed. I wanted dreams of a naked Schu to pass through my head as I dreamed of what we had done only hours earlier.

            I gave in though, like a fool that I can sometimes turn out to be. 

            Sighing, I turned and walked towards him. "Hush, Kudoh," I growled out softly at him. "You're going to wake up everyone and their mother's speaking that loudly!"

            Yohji grinned at me in his lopsided playboy fashion and shrugged his shoulders. "Let them wake up," he said. "Although, Aya I need your help to get me to my apartment. I'm too drunk to even stand up … and I think I've pissed in my pants… everything's wet…"

            That was when I got a good look at him.

            He lay in a little alleyway that divided our complex from another one. If it was piss or the beginnings of morning dew on him I wouldn't know, but his clothes that he wore to clubs, a pair of tight black leather pants and a mid drift tight black shirt, had a look about them as if they were almost soaked straight through to the skin. He looked pathetic to say the least.

            "Fine, Kudoh, I'll help you this time. Don't expect me to stay with you for the rest of the night. I'm not your babysitter."

            Yohji's head lolled his head to the side, if it was in acknowledgement of what I said and his way of thanking me for it, or if it was because the idiot had already passed out in a drunken stupor, I don't know. I wasn't about to ask him either. I just wanted to hurry up and get this moron's drunken ass into his house so I could go to mine.

            I'll tell you one thing, carrying a man who's smashed to high hell is no fun. He's dead weight and let me tell all of you something. For how skinny that playboy looks, he's heavier than what you would think.

            I ended up having to drag the unconscious man back to his apartment. "Kudoh, where's your keys?" I asked him when we reached his door.

            "Mmphh ah..." Yohji mumbled.

            I rolled my eyes, yep; he was definitely plastered beyond all recognition. Therefore, I took the next logical step in trying to get rid of a drunken fool. I placed my hands in his front pocket feeling around for his keys. While I was doing this, a low moan issued from my burden's mouth. I paused for a second, thinking that he was going to come back to the living but he just stayed, propped up against me.

            I continued to search his pockets, and he pulled up closer to me. 

            Finally, I found what I was looking for and opened up the door. I walked him inside, laid him down on the couch, and was about to turn away when he grabbed my hand pulling me down on top of him.

            I was startled to say the least and tried to get out of his grip, but to no avail. I couldn't get up.

            The most curious thing happened, he started to smell me.

            "Mmm, Aya, you smell like sex," he said his voice dropping down huskily.

            "So?" I said trying to act casual.

            "Has our little ice kitten found himself a playmate?" he said in a mock whisper.

            "That's none of your concern Kudoh, now let me go." I said frostily.

            I can't go on… what happened next was the most terrible thing that could have ever happened to me, but… I have to… some people wish for me to continue.

            Instead of letting me go, as I demanded of him, he just held me tighter. His hands started to roam all over my body. Up inside my shirt his hands went, teasing me here and there. I tried once again to struggle but his firm grip kept me in place. "Yohji! Let go of me now!" I growled low at him.

            "I don't think so kitten, I want to see what makes you tick." He pulled my face up to his and kissed me roughly on the lips.

            His tongue flicked over my lips in an effort to pry them open, wanting to deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth but instead of letting his tongue slip over mine in a gentle caress, I bit down hard on it in an effort to draw blood.

            His scream of pain caused me to smirk and I was about to pry free of his grasp when he brought his hand down hard on my face.

            The resounding smack could have probably been heard all the way across the apartment complex.

            I stared at him in shock. He had just slapped me. Out of all the people I had known, I would have never put it past him to slap someone.

            While I was thinking those things, I felt another sharp pain in my face. He continued to slap me until my face felt raw and tears filled my eyes.

            "Awww, is the little kitten crying? Hush now, uncle Yotan will make you all better." He mocked me and ran his hand lightly across the tears, brushing them away.

            I felt paralyzed as he did this and he slowly began to take my clothes off. Soon, I was completely naked before him, my eyes wide with fear at what he was planning to do to me.

            He began to lean forward, his hands tracing circles down my chest, pinching my nipples when he got to them in an effort to harden them. I hope for all that he was doing they remained soft. I opened my mouth to tell him to stop but no words issued forth. It was almost as if I were a mute.

            Slowly, he wound his way down to my flaccid penis and started to stroke it in an attempt to bring it throbbing into life. I resisted all of this, struggling to get out of his grip, but each time I tried to move his other hand would just reel up and strike my delicate face.

            I know this sounds vain but at that point, I hoped that no marks of this would be left on my face. It's very delicate in nature and tended to bruise easily.

            He continued to stroke my limp organ in a hope to make it harden up but he couldn't. He growled out in frustration, lifted my hips up, and thrust a finger deeply into me.

            I cried out, pain coursing through my lower body. Never had I been with a man who had treated me so roughly, harshly, this was definitely another side of my teammate that I had never encountered before.

            He quickly grew tired of pushing his fingers into me. I still lay there, I knew there was no hope in getting away so I just tried to keep the pain from bowling me over. I closed my eyes and prayed that he would soon tire of me.

            He didn't though. Quickly he … no I don't think I can go on… I'll just say this, what Yohji did next to me was the worst thing that he could have done. To rape someone he wanted to consider a friend, is horrifying especially someone as fragile as I am. I may… act tough, but I still have feelings, and the pain that came to me in the moment he thrust himself into me was the worst pain anyone could possibly imagine.

            When he was finished having his way with me, I got up, shaking. I was shaking so terribly that it took me what seemed like forever just to put my clothes on, then rushed out of the door.

            Tears gathered in my eyes, but I did not dare to make a sound as I pounded upstairs and quickly unlocked my door. I flew inside and slammed the door shut, locking it once again. The tears that had collected in my eyes were let loose in a torrential down pour. I couldn't stop them, and I sank down to the ground with my back supported against the door.

            I think I fell asleep like that, for the next thing I knew, Ken was pounding on my door screaming at me to wake.

            I blearily blinked my eyes and opened the door slightly. "Go away Hidaka, I don't feel well so I'm not coming into work." I half growled then closed the door in his face.

            For months, it went on like that, I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and when I did get the chance to sleep my dreams were full of what he had done to me. It was hard those days to keep quiet about all of it but I had some how managed to. Then again, it was somewhat normal of me to be so withdrawn to the whole world.

            My lover thought something was wrong with me, or at least what I got from the telephone messages. I never called him back. I felt too ashamed of what had happened and couldn't bear facing my lover at the time. It was a shame for me to do that really, because now that I look back on all of this. He would have been able to help me tremendously. Maybe he would have even beaten the shit out of Yohji also. I don't know though because I never told him.

            Finally, after a couple of months, I went out into the world. I worked in the Koneko all day, avoiding Yohji while I was at it and volunteered to do the deliveries. All of them went well and good even the last one. It was after the last one that something happened that never should have.

            I had parked in an alley of two businesses. It was the only place that I could really park since all the parallel parking meters were taken up by huge cars. Besides the only other place, that I would have been able to park was directly in front of the store, and I'm not a bicycle brat so I don't do that, it's too tacky.

            I had just finished delivering the flowers and had walked back to the little motor scooter that we use for deliveries when this man walked up to me. He was tall and lithe of build. His hair was a dark brown and went down to his shoulder. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the wall of the building.

            I don't remember what happened next it's all a blur, but I remember one moment I was backed against the wall the next I had him pushed to the other side. My hands wrapped around his throat, strangling him. 

            Finally, things caught up with me but it was too late. The man was now dead; his face had turned an ugly blue tone. One of which a person would see after not being able to breathe for quite some time. I quickly dropped him and looked around. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had deliberately killed someone. I know I'm a murderer, but I do it through Kritiker, I'm not a common one… this person wasn't a black beast that was above the law. I panicked at that point and was about to run when I realized that there were people around me. They had seen the whole thing; I decided at that point to stay there. The people probably wouldn't have let me leave in the first place.

            Soon enough the cops arrived and I was placed in hand cuffs.

            The whole time I was in jail, I did not receive bail. My coworkers were called and a court date was set for the next week. I barely had any visitors. Not even my lover came to see me, but I had a feeling he knew where I was.

            The week went by slow and soon enough I found I had a lawyer, state appointed since it seemed like Kritiker wanted nothing to do with me on the fact that I was now just a common murderer and I was walked into the court room.

            My head was bowed; I know I had done wrong so there was no use in holding my head up as if I weren't guilty. My hands where shackled in the front of me as well as my legs together. It was to keep me from running but where would I have gone to since I was a wanted felon?

            The courtroom was full of people and I think I had caught a glimpse of my lover seated in the back. Yohji, Omi, and Ken were in the front just behind defendant's place. As I walked past them, I slightly flinched when I saw Yohji. I still couldn't stand to be around him.

            Court went into full swing and soon I was called up to the stand to testify to the jury why I had killed a man out in the middle of the day.

            I sat there looking around. The answer I gave the lawyers was precise. No, I didn't remember what caused me to react that way. No, he didn't do anything to me that I knew of. I started to tremble and tears formed in my eyes.

            "Mr. Fujimiya, why did you murder that man. There was a reason, what was your motive? Was it pure spite, or did you not like the man."

            I couldn't help but break down at that moment. "I wouldn't let him touch me again!" I cried out. "I didn't want to feel his dirty hands on me. His mouth touching mine… his fingers inside of me."

            Silence rippled through the courtroom at the statement and the raw emotion coursing through me.

            I think that point a commotion was caused somewhere in the back of the room and I believe I heard my lover's voice cry out. "Nani?!" I was too out of it to even think properly. 

            Within a few seconds, I felt my lover's arms around my shoulders. His soft voice crooning to me in an effort to calm me down, I clung to him unwilling and unable to let go of him. My sobs coming out and wracking my body in waves, it was at that moment that I decided to open my mind to him and let him know of the terrible evil that occurred to me on the night of our anniversary. After a little while of that heart rending experience, I began to calm down slightly and with his help I was able to tell that court what had happened to me.

            What happened afterwards is still shocking to me. The court dropped the case by saying that in light of the new evidence of temporary insanity on my part, which was brought to me by other circumstances, I was to be let go but watched. I was on a type of house arrest.

            After the trial Manx stopped by at my apartment. She had come to tell me that in a case matter such as this I was still considered a threat to Kritiker and was from this day forward I would be placed on suspension. I didn't have to worry though since my sister was still being taken care of by the organization and it would come out of my hide later on in life. She also told me that I was lucky for usually with cases such as this I would have been killed on sight and all records of the incident erased from the system.  I don't know if I should be thankful for that boon or not.

*

            I look out the window again. The rain had finally come to a stop and it seemed like everything was turning back to the sunshine the weather forecaster had so dutifully reported that it would be, but still nothing has changed. I don't feel any better for this. I still having the feeling of being violated to the utmost extreme and to me it is still very painful to talk about or to even think about. 

            I turned away from the window and sighed.

            As I did so, I noticed Schu leaning against the doorway.

            He was still as beautiful as ever and has been a great help to me in trying to soothe away my fears.

            "That's great to hear koi." He smiled.

            "Schu…"

            "Nani? You're thoughts were very loud koibito, I couldn't help but here you think." He gave me a slight frown. "You know, I still wish you had told me earlier that this happened to you. I would have been able to help with the emotional stress, or at least blocked the memory from you. You know I'd do anything for you if you'd just ask."

            I looked down at the floor. "Hai, I know. It's just…"

            He walked over to me and knelt by me. Placing his hand on my thigh, he spoke softly, "It's just hard for you to tell anyone something like that happened. Hai, I understand. It would be hard for me also love. Remember though, I'll always be here for you."

            I smiled at him for the first time in months. "Thank you Schu." I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly.

            He was the first to pull away from the embrace. "Come on, it's time for lunch. I made your favorite." He smiled at me.

            "Go on I'll be down there shortly, koi." I waved him off, then watched him as he left the room.

            I turned back towards the window and looked out it as the sun finally broke through the dark clouds. Maybe, it does have a chance of getting better soon. I thought to myself then turned around and left.

Author's Notes: Fweeeeeeeeeeee, I'm done with this…. Now all of you are wondering where in the hell are my other stories that I'm writing… *hangs head* Gomen I'm working on them I promise. I just had to get this one shot out of my mind first.

Schu: what little mind you have you mean

Bah! Oh and about the notes and the disclaimer at the beginning of this… sorry if it seemed bitchy… I was well I was pmsing when I wrote it. I'm not trying to offend anyone or anything.

Schu: I encouraged her to do that *smirks* a little mind prod here and a little prod there…

SCHU! SHUT UP, or I'll show you how bitchy I can really be with out your mental prodding!

Schu: *shuts up*

Anyway, this is something I've never done before. I hope you liked it. Please review it and tell me what you think. Thanks a billion! Ja!


End file.
